The One With Ross' Denial
"The One With Ross' Denial" is the third episode of the sixth season of Friends, which aired on October 7, 1999. Plot Rachel is looking for a room and wants to move in with Phoebe, but Phoebe tells them that she already has a roommate, Denise. Joey offers her Chandler's old room, but scares her by talking about "naked Thursday". Ross hasn't told Rachel that they are still married, which leads to conflicts between him and Phoebe, who says that he loves her. Ross denies having feelings for Rachel and says he only hugged her for comfort. Joey places an ad in the paper for a "female roommate, non-smoker, non-ugly", but no one suitable reacts. Rachel also still has problems finding a room, which results in Ross offering her to move in with him, just seconds after he promised Phoebe that he wouldn't do anything stupid. Monica and Chandler have a fight about what to do with the Rachel's old room, which is spare now. Monica wants to make a beautiful guest room out of it, while Chandler wants to make it a game room. Chandler agrees to drop the idea, however the argument flares up again when Monica reveals she doesn't want Chandler to bring the barcalounger with him and he accuses her of thinking of it as 'her' apartment instead of theirs. However, Ross (desperate to have Rachel move in with him) convinces them that it is just silly: love is more important than a stupid room, after which Monica and Chandler make up. Later, Rachel opens his eyes by talking about dating others because of how awkward that will be, he tries to split them up again, but that horribly fails. In the end, Monica sees Chandler's point and makes a space for the barcalounger but draws the line at a huge sign saying 'Merge' above their bed. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox Arquette - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast James Michael Tyler - Gunther Brooke Boisse - The Potential Roommate Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Seth Kurland Trivia *When Ross is trying to convince Monica and Chandler to not move in together, he mentions the game room. But when Rachel told him about the fight, she never mentioned that Chandler wanted a game room. It's extremely possible that Rachel told Ross about this idea, we just didn't see her say it. *Rachel, unaware she's still married to Ross, moves in with him in this episode. *Joey urges Ross to not let Rachel move in with him as they may end up sleeping together. This is a possible hint that Ross and Rachel will sleep together during their short time as roommates. *In this episode, Monica and Chandler argue over how the apartment will be furnished, with Monica being very controlling over the apartment. Monica and Rachel had a similar argument in "The One Where Heckles Dies", with Monica refusing to let Rachel furnish the apartment with her items. *Phoebe tries to get Ross to admit that he loves Rachel. He finally admits to Phoebe that he loves her shortly after the birth of Emma, his daughter with Rachel, in "The One Where Rachel Has A Baby", although he'd already told her father months earlier. Rachel and Ross don't actually admit to each other they still love each other until "The Last One". Goofs *In this episode Phoebe talks about her roommate Denise a lot. In "The One in Vegas, Part 1", Phoebe confirms she lives alone. **However, it is highly unlikely that Phoebe is telling the truth and that Phoebe made her up so Rachel wouldn't move in with her and in "The One With Joey's Porsche", Phoebe felt so bad for Rachel that she made up Denise moving as an excuse for Rachel to be able to move in. *When Joey is talking to Rachel at the beginning of the episode, he opens the conversation with "Hey Grace" instead of "Hey Rach." *When Phoebe enters the coffeehouse to speak to Ross, he has the book open and she sits down. They say one line each which shows the book still open but in the next shot its closed, showing an edit. *When Joey is interviewing the potential roommate and says that he's very safety conscious, his hand switches from by his chest with his palm down to by his waist with his palm up. *When Monica and Chandler are eating, Monica's plate holds a sandwich and chips. When Joey comes in, Monica's plate contains no chips, and when he leaves the chips are back again. * When Monica asks Chandler "Are you mocking me?", Chandler mumbles "No, I'm not mocking you or your beautiful game room" rather than "beautiful guest room", which was Monica's idea. The Game room was Chandler's. * Chandler tells Monica "Asteroids is the oldest game". Asteroids is not the oldest arcade game, Periscope was released and popular 12 years earlier. While inspired by a number of earlier electronic arcade games, "Asteroids", along with "Space invaders", was released in the beginning of a period known as the "Golden age of arcade video games". External links * The One with Ross's Denial at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Season 6 Category:Friends Episodes Category:Episodes with Ross' name in the title Category:Friends Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes